


Lily Bea

by SittingInACoffeeShop



Series: Promptober [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, M/M, Married Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Parent Eddie Kaspbrak, Parent Richie Tozier, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Soft Richie Tozier, richie crochets, this is like pure fluff y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SittingInACoffeeShop/pseuds/SittingInACoffeeShop
Summary: Eddie smiled fondly at the two of them.He had already known that Richie would be a great dad, but seeing it actually happen before his very eyes was just so very heartwarming and precious.Eddie didn’t think he could love Richie any more than the night they got married. He just didn’t see how that was possible. He could feel the love he held for this tall, dorky man within every muscle and cell in his body. How could it possibly get stronger than that?Well, it did.The moment he saw Richie holding their daughter for the first time three months ago...the love he felt was all the more indescribable. This was the kind of love poets wrote about.No, scratch that...this was more. So, so much more.Promptober Day 5: Woolen Scarf
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Promptober [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948711
Comments: 12
Kudos: 79





	Lily Bea

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to Promptober Day 5!
> 
> This story kinda continues the Richie Crochets As A (Comfort) Hobby thing I wrote about for Day 1.

**Promptober Day 5:**

**Woolen Scarf**

“Eds! We’re running late!” Richie called out, tilting his chin up high and pressing the small infant closer against his chest to muffle out his loud ass voice.

They were supposed to be meeting the Losers for dinner, and the restaurant was a fair walking distance away, but Beverly was feeling so antsy over seeing Lily again Richie could clearly picture her yelling at them for being no more than two minutes late.

Their baby, Lily Beatrice, was completely bundled to protect her from the frigid winter air outside. She was wearing a pair of the tiniest earmuffs Richie had ever seen; they were pink, incredibly soft, and lined with fluffy white fabric on the inside. She also wore a purple and blue crochet hat. It had been the absolute _tiniest_ thing Richie had ever crocheted in his _life._ As soon as he finished it, he held it up and started crying.

Eddie was flipping out at first until he realized that Richie wasn’t crying out of sadness or anything. Once he figured out what he was _actually_ crying over, he couldn’t help but laugh.

_“It’s not funny, Eds! Look! It’s so damn_ small!” _Richie had blubbered out as big fat tears fell down his cheeks._

 _Eddie just patted him on the back and nodded good-naturedly as Richie continued crying about “How can anyone be this_ small?!”

“Eds!” Richie called out again.

Lily made a small noise at the rumbling feeling coming from her dad’s body, but didn’t make any fuss. Instead, she just looked up at him with big, bright blue eyes that held all the curiosity and innocence in the world.

She was tucked against Richie's broad chest in a stretchy wrapped carrier. Additionally, Richie was wearing a comically large, wool scarf around his own neck that he had also crocheted himself.

The scarf was so big because Richie had made it for this very sole purpose...to wrap not only around his own neck but Lily Bea’s little body as well for extra warmth and protection. Richie made sure to adjust it so it was also settled up over the top of her head like a hood.

Richie smiled brightly down at her, “Sorry sweetie, am I too loud?”

She giggled at him in a way that had Richie’s heart completely melting within his chest.

She squirmed and wiggled within the carrier and scarf. If her limbs were free enough, there was no doubt in Richie’s mind she would be happily and playfully wiggling her arms and legs around, most likely reaching up at his face as well.

Richie had laughed so hard a couple mornings prior when she grabbed at his glasses and caused them to go askew on his face.

_“Eds! Our baby girl is picking on me_ already!” _Richie called out between laughs, sitting up from where he’d been cooing and playing with her on the floor._

 _“Good! You probably deserved it!” Eddie called from the kitchen before emerging with two mugs of freshly brewed coffee. “It’s because you stick your big, goofy face in_ her _cute, little face all the time.”_

_Richie looked up at him, glasses still lopsided on his face, and Eddie sputtered out a laugh._

_“Our daughter is a jerk and a bully,” Richie said flatly._

_Our daughter._

_Eddie’s heart fluttered with giddy happiness whenever he heard Richie say that._

_Eddie set their mugs on the coffee table and joined his husband and daughter on the floor._

_“Is that true, Lily Bea? Is that true? You bullying your big,_ _doofy_ _dad, hm?” Eddie tickled her tummy as he spoke playfully to her, causing her to giggle._

_“Great, now I’m being ganged up on,” Richie said, straightening his glasses._

_Eddie leaned up and kissed him, one hand still on Lily’s soft belly while the other was planted on Richie’s pajama-clad knee._

_They parted a bit and Eddie raised his eyebrows, “Can you really blame me for calling you doofy? You’re thirty-eight years old and wearing Ninja Turtle pajama pants."_

_“Touché, Spaghetti Man. Touché,” Richie replied before smooching their lips together again._

“Yes, you are too loud,” Eddie commented as he hurried down the stairs and into the living room. “Where’s our child? I thought you were just talking to her?”

“She’s right here,” Richie said as he pulled the scarf down a bit off her head.

She peaked out curiously, causing Eddie to chuckle...both at her adorable wonderment and at the fact that Richie had wrapped her in...that.

"Is that why you made that scarf so damn big?” he asked. “So it could fit both you and our kid?”

Richie shrugged, “Of course. Now we’re officially like two peas in a pod. Aren’t we Lily Bea? Aren’t we?”

Eddie gave him a humored look but Richie paid no mind as he continued to talk to their little girl.

Their little bundle of joy.

Eddie smiled fondly at the two of them.

He had already known that Richie would be a great dad, but seeing it actually happen before his very eyes was just so very heartwarming and precious.

Eddie didn’t think he could love Richie any more than the night they got married. He just didn’t see how that was possible. He could feel the love he held for this tall, dorky man within every muscle and cell in his body. How could it possibly get stronger than that?

Well, it did.

The moment he saw Richie holding their daughter for the first time three months ago...the love he felt was all the more indescribable. This was the kind of love poets wrote about.

No, scratch that...this was more. So, so much more.

What Eddie felt was an overwhelming kind of love that radiated all throughout his entire being.

And he knew for a fact he would never get tired of the view right before him...Richie talking to their daughter as she sat bundled against his chest within that ridiculously large, woolen scarf.

Eddie chuckled fondly and shook his head a bit.

“I love you, Rich.”

Richie looked up at him then, completely unaware of how Eddie had just been gazing at him. The way he had been gazing at the _both_ of them. Two of the people he loved most in this world.

Richie gave him a wide, crooked smile and said, “Love you too, Spaghetti Man.”

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to talk to me:
> 
> [Tumblr](https://itjammy.tumblr.com)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/softplaidpjs) 🔞


End file.
